


The One That Pissed the Fangirls Off the Most

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Biting, F/M, Furry, Marking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Hey, careful." He stroked her furry back and she purred faintly, arching her back and lifting her tail like she always did, he noted now. She'd been giving off signals for a long time and he'd never noticed....





	The One That Pissed the Fangirls Off the Most

**Author's Note:**

> **Els is normally in human form with cat ears, a tail and fangs. Somehow this translated into furry bashing from certain folks, so to be certain that I "deserved" it, I wrote one fic where she was fully anthro for a time.**

Zoro's face flamed. He turned a page of the book he was reading and continued grimly on.

_"...the female will lift her rump and cock her tail to one side. This is your invitation to mount her. The wagging or shivering tail in your face is a signal for tomcats and she won't be able to help herself even if you are not her own species. It's instinctual and by this time you've shown her you wish to be her mate, so she will henceforth treat you as such._

_If you wish more proof that she desires you, lightly grasp her tail, preferably at the base, and stroke upwards. If you still have all of your fingers and most of your arm it's safe to say that this feline has previously chosen you. It is a concept most humans do not understand; a deeper, more solid love than 'one night stands'. A feline will not let her tail be handled except by the male she chooses to be her mate for life._

_Now that you know that she wants you, how do you proceed?"_

He jerked around guiltily and snapped the book closed, thinking he heard footsteps. But there was nothing. Zoro slowly relaxed and opened to the page he'd left off at. There was much about that "for life" business and his eyes widened when he realized she was probably staying with him because of that. That put things in a much clearer perspective for him. Oddly, it made his heart start to race and his breath catch in his throat. He pressed a hand to his forehead, about to mutter something to himself about getting sick but snickered ruefully instead.

Who the hell was he kidding.

He wouldn't be reading this damned thing if he didn't want her, too. Of course he was excited about it. He growled under his breath at the idiocy of the whole situation and started to read with new purpose.

_"Scratching, pinching (or better yet, biting) the sensitive side of her neck will heighten her senses, causing her to believe you are grasping her for an extended bought of lovemaking. You can purr or growl in her ear but remember: words are sometimes not as important as the sound of them in this case. A demanding, eager tone will convince her that you're serious and inflame her desire._

_Male cats make love by mounting the female from behind, and you've got to assume a similar position if you wish to go all the way here. If you've picked a half breed feline, she might be persuaded to change forms for 'human' sex (and sexual positions) but this digest was published for those who want to know how to deal with a fully anthro, amorous female. You can ask her but she may not answer and might, in fact, think you are rejecting her breeding._

_Be prepared if you choose to ask."_

The big man closed the book and firmly set it aside. He didn't need any instructions to know how to - well, you know. It had taken most of the night for him to read this. Now he had to decide what to do.

He struggled with the idea for a long time, even into the next night when she was staying with him in his quarters. The striped nekomata yawned hugely and leaped from the floor to his leg, kneading absently. He was staring out the window, deep in thought when a claw reached his skin through the pants he wore.

"Hey, careful." He stroked her furry back and she purred faintly, arching her back and lifting her tail like she always did, he noted now. She'd been giving off signals for a long time and he'd never noticed. She could have flaunted it more openly the few times she'd been human and those had completely flown over his head. The problem was to get her to change. She was far smaller than he was right now and he wasn't about to profess his love to her while she was, well, the smaller cat. He swallowed and then grimaced when he caught up with his own thoughts. Oh, hell. He'd better face up to it like a man. The purring little kitten in front of him had so firmly entwined her soul with his that he couldn't tear himself apart.

He swore softly.

Elly's head came up, lavender eyes glowing faintly in the moonlight. She miaowed questioningly at him and he waved a hand at her. Zoro decided to try something at that point. He'd read that book for a reason, hadn't he?

"Change," he grunted. "Need to talk to you." She blinked at him, flicking her ears. "In the - that all fur thing you can," he added. He tensed when he thought of her fangs and claws, drawing in a deep breath and steeling himself as if for battle. Elly lazily regarded the green-haired man as she shook herself into a larger version. Tail, ears, everything. She had done as he asked but looked a little uncomfortable as she normally was either all cat or mostly human around him.

"'All fur thing'," Elly chuckled drily. "So? What did you want?" He didn't answer, just stepped closer. The furred woman didn't seem to notice and instead stood with one hand on her hip, staring out the portholes of his circular room. The crow's nest wasn't really a nest anymore. She was idly wondering for the tenth time or so if he'd mind adding a small bed or cot instead of the padded bench that ran all the way around when he made his move.

"Yes?" Her ears slowly folded back as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "Was there something?"

"Nothing much." Zoro stepped quickly up so his warm chest was touching her and slid his arms around from behind. He kept his lower body away for now, guessing that it would be the first area of attack if she got angry. Moments ticked away and he began to relax, a warm feeling of triumph spreading across his lower belly and causing his heart to race faster. "Not going to hurt you," he mumbled, reaching to one side to see if this really was inevitable. Her tail was frozen in mid-swish, the lighter colored tips trembling slightly. Zoro calmly placed a hand against it.

Her shocked gasp was clearly audible in the still room. The now-smiling young man lightly palmed the silky fur along the base and then smoothed around, curling and stroking all the way to those fluffy doubled ends. And then with a weak sigh she arched her back into his body, trembling all over. A soft caress bumped his stiffening member and he gulped back his own sudden need for air.

"Ahh," he hissed. Here was his proof if he'd needed it. Then he remembered what the book had said and hugged her tighter, his body enveloping hers in an embrace that was intended to overwhelm her with his scent and touch. He suddenly knew that he wanted to do things this way - to have her so completely. That damned author had been right, it was something more than he'd expected and he liked it. His erection was nothing short of amazing (and soon-to-be painful, he thought ruefully). The big man rubbed his face against her cheek and then lower, nuzzling as deep as he could to get at her skin before biting down.

"Z- zo -- wait..." Her voice was barely audible. She struggled with it, tried to say his name through the haze of sudden and crippling passion. What came out was that single blurry syllable and then something that sounded suspiciously like purring. Zoro shuddered and let his own feelings out through a low growl. It came more naturally for him than he'd originally suspected. His lover immediately fell to the floor, her tail to one side and back arched unmistakably. He didn't see how he'd missed it before but then again he'd never really seen this form except in battle, and even then only if she was extremely pissed off. His breathing speeded up as he watched her rear sway invitingly at him. Holy shit. Undressing wasn't an issue for her and he shed his clothing fast, but now came the problem. The big man hadn't thought sex would be difficult, but hadn't realized the awkward angle he'd have to deal with. His face burned with embarrassment as he reared back and slid out again. He snarled and bent forward hastily trying to fix his error, which of course meant he missed completely this time. Zoro was shaking with rage at himself. He shouldn't have an inability to do anything! He heard her murmuring something to him and dropped his head.

He looked aside and then blurted out, "Never did this before."

"I heard it's a hard position for humans," she said quietly. Her fur melted under his touch and he stared in dismay as she rolled over and faced him in his own form. Her pale skin and human shape caused an even greater reaction in him and he did choke out loud, involuntarily reaching for her. "It's all right. You tried..." She moaned his name softly as he entered her and wrapped hairless legs around his middle.

"Practice," he groaned earnestly into her mouth, kissing her deeply. "s' all I need, kitten." He thrust strongly, wanting to make up for his previous blunder, to put it beside them by doing better this time.

"Mm, I like that."

"Ngh?"

"'Kitten'. It's cute," she breathed, encircling his neck with her thin arms. "And don't worry. This is just as sweet." She broke off, whimpering for awhile as he managed to angle his strokes enough to rub her exactly the right way.

"Learn... fast," he panted, shuddering all over and still moving at the same pace. He saw her eyes widen and her kisses became fierce, demanding. He complied as best he could, picking up his speed and starting to lose control in a delicious rush that felt to him like he did when he was in the heat of battle. Elly sniffled and then quite literally began to cry, sobbing his name in rapture. Zoro's heart just about melted at that point; he'd done it for her. She was his now, and he'd soon cinch that with a hefty dose of his seed inside her willing body. The thought alone was enough to start his orgasm and then her inner muscles contracted around his engorged flesh. He cried out and pressed as tightly forward as he could, seeing spots as he came.

There were those that said it was disgusting but they'd never known the woman herself. The change of shape was absolute; why should it matter what she started her life as?


End file.
